Charmed in the Past Adventure
by Mariet
Summary: Charmed and Mortal Kombat:Conquest crossover. My first one. I hope you like it. Would love to see a feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Writers Notes: I just started with crossover Fanfiction and those long so keep it in mind. I hope you like it so. Hope to get a feedback on it.

Chapter 1: Time Travel, Spell goes wrong

Piper woke up, and rook a quick shower, as she then after that, dried herself and got dressed. As she headed to the kitchen. She began to cook breakfast for her family. As she hoped it would be a normal day, with no demon's attack. With Piper's and her family's luck, she doubted that it would be a normal day. Which she was used to it, so she didn't hold her breath on it.

As Piper cooked she over sudden froze and began to run out of the kitchen, and up the stairs as soon as she heard a commotion and a crash from her sister's Phoebe's room. As she got there, she looked around, until she saw her sister, Phoebe stuck covered with ice, as she got there too late, even if she tried not to get there faster. Piper stared at it for a bit, and screamed as the demon turned on her, as she realized she had to act fast, so she did.

Piper eventually blew up the demon, but she couldn't unfreeze her sister, as just then Leo orbed in, and Paige did too, as did Prue, who was just recently brought back as a whitelighter. They all stared at the scene in front of them. They didn't get what was going on nor what had happened, even after Piper explained it. Paige walked over to Piper and orbed her to the attic to try and find a spell to unfreeze phoebe. Piper was lucky that she was able to blow the demon up, but she still has no clue how she did that.

However, at the moment, she tried not to think of that, as she and Paige looked in the book of shadows for a way to unfreeze Phoebe. Meanwhile Prue and Leo orbed to the elders to try and find out what was going on.

As the two were with the elders, Piper and Paige found a spell, that seemed to work, and Paige orbed them to Phoebe's room with the book, as they said a spell. A wind showed up and twirled around them and then dragged them the three of them away. As unknown to them, evil witches a cross the street by the names of Bridgit, Anne, and Jasmine did a spell to make sure that their spell won't work, which made it backfire the way it did.

THE PAST

BY THE TRADING POST

Taja stood there with Siro and Kung Lao after they dealt with Quan Chi again and his minions. As they faced Raiden who was in front of them. They talked about the whole situation they had to deal with, while Raiden was away.

"It was crazy, you should have seen it, Quan Chi looked like you, he really did," Taja said as they all looked at her and she at them. Then Taja, Siro and Kung Lao looked at Raiden as the guys agreed with Taja about it. "She is right. It was crazy! We only found out it wasn't you because we caught one of his girls, the blond one looking like Kitara and you two were kissing, and in bed together. Which told us it wasn't you or her," Siro said as Taja and Kung Lao agreed with him on it as they all made faces at that.

Raiden made faces at that too, as well as rolled his eyes. He then picked up his hand to stop them from speaking any more than they already did.

"OK, I got what you mean. I believe you but it's definitely new! Did you find out what they were trying to get, other then get rid of all tree of you that is?" Raiden asked. Taja answered that before Siro and Kung Lao could. "Something to do with a medallion that showed up in trading post out the blue. Also, it makes no sense as we looked around the trading post and there is no medallion anywhere. Which makes us wonder whether it was what they were after or was it something else," she said as they all looked at her. Siro and Kung Lao nodded in agreement with what she had said.

"She isn't lying, that is what it was, and we don't get it as much as you don't," Kung Lao said as they saw the look Raiden gave them and his full reaction to what they had told him.

"A medallion? What medallion? Did they say how it looked like when you tight them up, before they realized themselves and run away?" Raiden asked. As all three shook their heads 'no' to that.

Raiden starched his head confused.

"Tell me everything. And one at a time please," he said as he looked between the three who looked at him.

They all nodded.

"That's how it happened," Kung Lao started.

10 HOURS AGO

Kung Lao walked down as he walked to the kitchen and ate his left overs from the day before, as well as drank his tea, that he made on the spot. Once he was done he was ready to leave, until he saw Raiden walk by him. "Raiden, what are you doing here? Since when are you staying here? No disrespect of course but you never stay here. At least you hadn't before," he said to him.

Raiden, or one looking like Raiden turned around and stared at him.

"Me? Oh, that. Well, I wanted to make sure that my warriors were alright, but I see that you are," he said to Kung Lao. Who stared at him but then nodded in understanding. They spoke for a bit longer and then Kung Lao turned away, and when he turned back Raiden was gone, as he stretched his head and sighed but then just dropped it like it had never happened.

7 HOURS AGO

Kung Lao shrugged to that and watched Taja and Siro walk in eat, and drink after they make it for themselves. Then the guys helped Taja set up the Trading post.

Then Taja saw Raiden after the guys had left, as he told her the same as he told Kung Lao, when she asked him a similar question, then after she looked away and back, he was gone. Taja also dismissed it as anything of Relevance.

Then Siro went through the same odd situation.

8 AND A HALF HOURS AGO

As Siro and Kung Lao came back Taja was done, as they helped her get everything back to what it was, as they talked about what they went through.

Just then they heard odd noises from above as they exchanged looks rather confused by that. As they all were there downstairs, so they wondered who was upstairs especially since Taja didn't see anyone go upstirs.

They run upstairs to investigate.

Only to find Raiden in there, doing the deed with Kitana, in Siro's room. They closed the door disgusted as they walked outside, only to freeze and walked back inside. As the two in the room turned back to themselves. The three attacked the two, as a fighting started. In the end the two ended up tied up. As Siro, Kung Lao and Taja by turn asked questions. Only to find out that the two weren't only there but to get a medallion.

The three talked among themselves as they didn't notice the two get free and escape, then disappeared on them. When they looked over the two were already gone.

As they run out to catch up to them but the two were already gone.

"Raiden?!" the three said.

As soon as they said that there was lightning and such, then Raiden show up.

BACK TO THAT MOMENT.

"And that's about it," Taja said as the three nodded in agreement.

Raiden watched them rather confused about it.

Just then a strong wind showed up but they all could tell it wasn't Raiden's doing, as 3 young women showed up in front of them, as they watched them confused, not sure how to react. They calmed down and realized that they weren't a threat, as they saw they were confused too. Not to mention one of them was frozen in ice.


	2. Chapter 2 Asking for help

Chapter 2: Asking for help

HOW IT CAME TO BE

Phoebe woke up only to find a demon in her room. She jumped up and levitated, as she tried to kick it but the demon moved out of her way and she hit the wall and got knocked out for a bit. Phoebe came to right when the demon was about to kill her, as she kicked it and fell hard backwards, as she took it off guard. She was going to call for help but hoped that she would be able to deal with it on her own. When Phoebe knocked the demon hard she began to think that it was too easy, so she didn't need any help at all. Yet, the demon got up and advanced at her. Ye, Phoebe didn't budge, as she tried to hit the demon again, but was only knocked down, which made the demon advance at her more. That began to scare her, but she still refused to get help, even if she knew that it was rather a dumb move.

Phoebe thought that even in that case, she still had a chance to deal with it herself. When the demon sent an ice ball thingy at her, she tried to deflect it but she was wounded at that point, as it was only then when she realized that she was hurt from bumping into a wall and crashing hard on the ground previously. Since Phoebe used adrenaline to fight, she didn't even realize how badly hurt she was but at that moment, as soon as she realized she called for help. Even though it was rather too late for that. By the time Piper, Paige, Leo and Prue arrived it was too late. Piper managed to eventually blow up the demon but not save Phoebe. Paige, Prue and Leo had no idea how to unfreeze Phoebe either. As for book of shadows, it had a potential to help, but when Piper and Paige tried they were unknowingly to them blocked, which made their spell backfire on them. Which instead of helping took them to the past. While Leo and Prue tried to get help and information needed from the elders but with no luck.

As everyone was rather confused by it, just like they themselves were.

AT THE MOMENT IN THE PAST

Kung Lao, Taja and Siro as well as Raiden watched them closely not sure what to think. They no longer thought that they were enemies but that was all. Also, they were still curious who they were, but they could tell that they needed help as they run over and looked at the young woman who was frozen. As they exchanged looks and then they looked over at the one in ice once more.

They had no idea what to think or believe. Paige and Piper thought that they were going to attack them at first but then when they realized that it wasn't the case, they calmed down. As the 4 checked them, to make sure that they were hurt their shook their heads.

"No need, we are fine. It's our sister that needs help, not us," Piper said, once the 4 asked them if they were alright or hurt too. Then they all concentrated on Phoebe and how to possibly unfreeze her. They were all very confused by it. "Did you get attacked or did she get attacked by someone named Sub Zero?" Kung Lao asked, as Raiden wondered that too and the other two as well. As it was all rather confusing for them, to say the least.

At that Question both Phoebe and Piper exchanged looks rather confused as they then looked over at them, with the same confused look on their faces as before. "No, not that we know what or who that is. We are not even sure what it was that attacked our sister, "Paige said.

Piper just nodded at that. "Well, I only heard a scream while I was cooking in the kitchen. The next thing I knew there was something in our sister's room and she was frozen, as she is right now! I by luck eventually got rid of whatever the hell it was in my sister's room. Also, I was scratched but it's not too bad but it's my sister, well our sister we are worried about as we have no idea how to unfreeze her! Do you?" she said as she looked at them all, as did Paige who looked at her and then at the ones in front of them. "Can you help?" Paige asked. "We are not sure how, but we will do the best we can to help you," Raiden said as Kung Lao, Siro and Taja agreed with him on it. Even if they had no idea how to help them exactly but they planned to try either way, no matter what. They planned to find out a way to help them.

"Taja, take them inside, while we get their sister in," Kung Lao said as he turned to Taja. "On it," was all Taja said as she led Piper and Paige in. They felt like they could trust them all, even if they didn't get it but they tried not to think of that as they followed the red haired young woman inside. Once inside she made them some food and drink as they talked.

Meanwhile, the guys grabbed a hold on the frozen young woman and dragged her inside, even if it wasn't an easy thing to do but then did that anyway.

Also, due to her being frozen she weighted more than she normally did, which definitely made sense, a lot of sense. At least it did to them. It took the guys a while but eventually they got her inside.

Once inside they looked at each other and back at her, as they tried to figure out how to possibly unfreeze her once and for all. To say that it wasn't an easy thing to do was an understandment of the century. "Man, never seen anyone do that. Except perhaps Sub Zero but if what they say is true, then it's not him but if not him then who, that is the question," Kung Lao said, as Siro and Raiden definitely agreed with him about it. It was way too weird, at least for them it was way too weird anyway. There was no doubt there. They tried to figure it all out, as none of it made any sense to them. They weren't even sure how the three women even arrived to where they were. However, for the time being they tried not to think of that. As they instead focus of unfreezing the sister of the two.

They all wished that they knew what exactly happened so that they would know how to help and how to unfreeze her. Yet, since neither of them knew for sure what had happened, other than the obvious, it made it hard for them to figure out how to help. However, they weren't giving up no matter what as it was their job to help people after all. Those young women included. Siro thought that they were beautiful but avoided flirting with them, at least for now, especially since Raiden and Kung Lao stopped him from doing that. Kung Lao thought that they were beautiful too but avoided thinking about it, as he didn't plan to do anything about it, not now nor later. As he didn't think or believe that it was the right thing to do, no matter what. Besides, if he was meant to be with either of them then only time would tell but he seriously doubted it. For the time being it didn't matter to him one way or another. The fact that they needed help was all that mattered to them.

While the guys tried to help, Taja sat by Piper as she listened to the sisters and tried to help them feel better. Even if she knew it wasn't an easy thing to do but if they panicked and such it won't help their sister and she knew it, like she knew that no doubt they knew it too. Which was why she tried to help them calm down and feel better, even if just a bit, but it was better than nothing, or so she believed at least.

Taja wished that she could do something so that they won't go through that, just like she had no doubt that the guys hoped that too. Even if she knew like they did that unfortunately they couldn't do nothing to change it. All they could do was try and help them, which was exactly what they tried to do. No matter how hard it was for them to do. They all felt bad for the young women that just arrived to where they were, but they couldn't change it, only do anything that they possibly could to help, which was what they tried to do. Even if it was hard. They tried not to think of that, and instead focused on what they could do to help them, even if it wasn't easy.

"By the way, how did you guys get here?" Taja asked them over sudden as both sisters shrugged, not sure what to say, especially since they didn't really get it themselves.

"We really have no idea. We are trying to figure it out ourselves too," Piper said, as Paige nodded in agreement.

"I see, it just happened out the blue?" Taja asked as she looked between them.

Piper and Paige nodded to that.

"I am sorry to hear that," she said to them. "Thanks, and thanks for willing to help. We don't know what we would do without you, any of you," Piper said as Paige agreed with her.

"You are welcome, and don't worry I assure you that you would never have to find out," Taja said to them, as she meant it, as always. "Thank you," both Piper and Paige said to her together. "You are welcome, it is our pleasure to help. Besides, it is who we are and what we do, anyway," Taja said to them. After that they started to talk about other things.

As they did that, the guys continued to try and figure it out. Kung Lao got an idea, as he left and then brought over his sheets, as Siro saw him and he with Raiden exchanged looks and then walked over to Kung Lao and helped him, even if they had no clue what he was planning to do. Until they finally realized what he was doing. "You are trying to use the sheets to warm her up, don't you, Kung Lao?" Siro asked, with a proud smile. Kung Lao nodded to that with a smile of his own, as Raiden smiled at them, as he too found it as a good, that might work. They all hoped that it would work, as they didn't want her to die and knew that she would if nothing worked, and that wasn't an option to anyone, and they all knew it rather well. They tried not to think of that as they wrapped her with the sheet.

They held it well, right around her and hoped for the best, even if they had no idea one way or another if it would work or not but hoped for the best. While they did that Taja took Piper and Paige to her room to rest, as she stayed with them until they finally fell asleep, and then went to check on the guys and see if they had any luck with unfreezing the young woman.

As she got to where the guys were she saw what they were doing and just stood there and watched as she too hoped it worked. It had better work or like the guys she had no clue what to say to the young woman sisters. Taja didn't feel like being the bringer of bad news, just like she knew that the guys didn't feel like being the bringers of bad news either.

Which was why she hoped and prayed in her own way, for things to be fine and that the young woman would be fine, and that the young woman would reunite with her sisters.

It was what she wanted and wished to happen, as did the guys, she had no doubt about that.


End file.
